Schicksal
by The Fifth Moon
Summary: Jun Sakurada and the dolls are forced to move to Mahora Academy, and at the same time, Negi Springfield becomes The Eight Maiden's Medium.
1. Prologue Moving Away

Prologue

"Jun-kun, a letter from mom and dad just arrived!"

"I'll be down in a minute." replied Jun.

"Hmmm, ah! Uwah! You really need to read about this now, Jun-kun!" said Nori.

Hinaichigo ran up to Nori and said, "I wanna see! I wanna see! Let me read the letter na no~!"

"Like Chibi ichigo could read a letter desu. Let Chibi ningen read it aloud desu!" commented Suiseiseki.

"Hold on, I'll read it then."

said Shinku.

At that moment, Jun arrived in the living room and said,

"Okay, okay, I'm here! Let me read it."

Dear Jun,

We've heard of your recent decision to return to School from Nori. We are so proud of you Son! We're sorry we ever doubted you. However, We feel that Public School Education won't be enough for you. We've decided to send you to Mahora Academy Junior High for Boys near Tokyo. You'll be transferred after summer. Don't worry, we've also taken the liberty of transferring Nori to St. Ursula's High School for Girls, which is also in the same area as Mahora, and have taken a loan on a house near Mahora.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

"... Ah! Then we'll move desu? When?" asked Suiseiseki.

"Let's see, if today's the 15th, we'll have to move by next week." replied Nori.

Jun interrupted, "This is so like them. What'll we do for uniforms then! And transportation!"

To his amazement, Shinku replied, "Don't worry about that Jun. Another note fell out of the envelope."

P. S.

Your uniforms will arrive at your new house by the 24th. A mover will come on the 20th.

"... So that's that. I wonder how my new school will be like?" said Nori.

Jun sighed and said, "Okay, we'll go! We better begin packing tomorrow then! Wait, how will the dolls get there?"

"We can go thru the N-Field. You'll have to bring one of us along. There's bound to be a mirror there anyway." replied Shinku.

"Fine. Who will I bring? I'd rather not bring Suiseiseki, she'll talk too much in the car."

"What was that for Chibi Ningen? I'm the best at navigating the field desu! I promise not to talk then desu." said Suiseiseki.

"That settles it! We're going! We have a week to prepare, and say goodbye to everyone. Be sure to tell Tomoe-chan Jun. She'll miss Hina." finished Nori. She chuckled, then added in an inaudible whisper. "and you."

* * *

Author's Notes:

YES! My First Fic. XD

Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a Review!

Erm, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1 Saphir Danzër

Chapter 01

"Negi! Haven't I told you to sleep in your own bed for a change!" screamed Asuna.

"I'm so sorry Asuna-san! You see it's kind of a habit and..." replied Negi.

Asuna ignored Negi, looked at her phone's watch, and said "Crap, I'm gonna be late! See you guys later!"

Asuna then jumped of the bed, changed, and ran out of the room, only to trip on a suitcase directly outside the room.

"Ah! Asuna are you all right?" Konoka asked with concern.

Asuna replied. "I'm okay. Who left this suitcase here in the first place? Oh I don't care. I'll be going now!"

"Let's bring it here and check it out. Can you carry it for me Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"Okay Konoka-san. Hey, this looks familiar. It maybe mine." said Negi.

"Let's open it up then." replied Konoka.

Negi put the case on the table and opened it. The opened case revealed a doll dressed in a light blue coloured Victorian era dress. She had light brown long hair that extended to around her waist. On her head were two small light blue ribbons.

"Wow! She's so cute! When did you order her?" said Konoka.

"I don't remember ever ordering anything online. Oh! Could this be what that mysterious e-mail was all about? Something about an Alice Game or something..." replied Negi.

"Hey, there's a key. Let's go wind her up, Negi-kun." interrupted Konoka.

Negi replied, "Sure let's do it. Can you please hold her up Konoka-san?"

Konoka picked up the doll, looked at it, and exclaimed, "She's so cute! And so well made. She looks like she's just sleeping. Here's the keyhole, Negi-kun."

Negi inserted the key, and turned it clockwise thrice. Konoka placed the doll neatly on the sofa. It shook about three times, stood up and approached Negi.

To Negi and Konoka's Surprise, the doll spoke, in a petite voice, that sounded a little like Evangeline.

"Where am I, human? What year is it? Were you the one who wound me up?"

Konoka recovered first, and said "You can speak Japanese?"

Before the doll could answer, Negi interrupted with a question of his own. "Um, are you, by any chance, Master's doll? I'd like to know who or what I'm talking to before I answer. "

"Oh. I'm awfully sorry, how rude of me. I should introduce myself then." replied the Doll. "I am the proud eighth doll of Rozen, Safariko. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Rozen? I think I've heard something about that before." said a mysterious voice.

Safariko, Negi, and Konoka turned to the opened door, and saw Ayase Yue.

Yue bowed to Negi, and greeted "Good Morning, Sensei."

Safariko hid behind Negi, while Negi returned the greeting.

"Oh Safariko? Why are you hiding?" asked Negi.

Safariko looked at Negi, then at Yue, and said, "We dolls of Rozen are mysterious and are rarely known to reveal ourselves except by those who have wound us. Even my seven elder sisters haven't met me or my younger sister. How come she knows?"

Yue answered in a monotonous voice, "My grandfather once said that when he was very young that he owned a living doll by the name of Kanashiro or something. He still remembered her quite well, she used to tell him she was"The second doll of Rozen" and, according to her, the best. In fact, that doll inspired him to live when he was suicidal due to hunger after the war. He used to tell me if it weren't for Kana, our family wouldn't exist."

Safariko turned to Negi, then asked, "I'll take her words to be true for now. Back to my original questions then. Which of you wound me up? What year is it? Where are we?"

Negi replied "It was I, it's 2003 and you're in Mahora in Japan."

"Thank you then, my new master. Now that I've confirmed it, Let's make a contract." replied Safariko and held aloft a shining silver ring inset with a light blue stone.

"A Pactio? With a doll? Isn't it impossible?" asked Konoka.

Negi replied, "Back in Wales, We've discussed non human pactio before. I don't think this applies like that doesn't it, Safariko?"

"I have no idea what a pactio is. Probably so." Safariko replied indifferently, and continued in a bored tone, "This is my 3rd contract in my life, all you have to do is kiss my ring. Let's get on with it. "

"Well at least it's a lot easier." commented Konoka. "And a lot less embarrassing." added Yue.

Negi bent down and kissed Safariko's ring. The room was bathed in a blue light, which faded quickly.

"Where's the card?" asked Konoka. "I don't think there is one, Konoka-san." replied Yue.

"Interesting. The proof of contract is a ring Jöchans. Aniki, I think this is a form of pactio, the one they call Mittel Vertrag."

"Whoa! It's a talking mouse!" said Safariko.

"I'm an ermine for your information." replied Chamo. "Anyway, we should show her to your scary master. She is, after all, 'the Doll Master' ."

"I'll come along as well Negi-sensei." added Yue.

"Okay Yue-san. Just give of time to change out of my pajamas. You coming along too, Konoka-san?"

"Oh I'm sorry Negi-kun! I've promised Set-chan to come with her to Kyoto tonight until tomorrow. I need to pack today."

-------

-------

Minutes later,

Yue was carrying Safariko and Negi was bringing Her case. Konoka had bid them goodbye. They were nearly at the entrance of the dormitory, where they ran into Nodoka.

"Wow sensei, what a cute doll!" she exclaimed.

"You. I can read you like a book. You got a thing for master don't you?" replied Safariko.

Nodoka stood still for a second, then gasped.

"What's with her?" asked Safariko. "Wow. You can talk. Just like Chachazero-san." replied Nodoka.

"So? I don't see the problem with that. I can tell you, there are probably other doll...mmfph." replied Safariko, but her mouth was muffled by Yue before she could finish. "Um, Safariko-san." said Yue, "Not all people know the existence of Magic. Or talking magical dolls for that matter. It's a good thing Nodoka already knows about both, or else whoever we met would probably freak out."

"Yue-san is right, Safariko-san. No talking unless I expressedly tell you who you can talk to." added Negi.

"Pfft, Fine." replied Safariko.

"Now that's been cleared up, won't you come with us, Nodoka-san?" said Negi.

"Ah, um, if it's okay with you, Negi-sensei." replied Nodoka.

"It's fine, Nodoka-san. We're going to Master to ask her about Safariko."

----

Luckily for Negi and company, they met no one else on their trip to Evangeline's Cottage.

Chachamaru lead them inside to the resort. Evangeline was sunbathing at the beach.

"You're too early today boyá!" said Evangeline. "What're you doing here?"

"Master, there's something I have to ask you." asked Negi.

"Oh?" remarked Evangeline. "Let's hear it."

"I think it's best that I show her to you." replied Negi. He brought out Nodoka's Pactio card. "Nodoka-san? You and Yue-san can bring her down now."

"What's this about? You've finally gotten around to asking Bookstore out? Well You sure took your time!" teased Evangeline.

"Wah! It's nothing like that! We're just friends!"

"It's not bookstore? Then It's the Philosopher! I do think your father would be proud of your choice. Your mother will definitely like her."

"Master!"

"You're way too serious." Evangeline rebuked. "I was only joki..."

There was a short pause.

Then Evangeline whispered, "Where did you get her?"

Yue had walked down with Nodoka. In front of them was Safariko.

"I recieved an email from anonymous sender." replied Negi.

"I never thought He'd actually go along with it." gasped Evangeline.

"Rozen Maiden." she said softly.

Negi was visibly ecstatic. "You know about them master? Please tell me!"

Evangeline sighed, and said, "This will be a long conversation. Wait for me at the tower."

---------

After waiting for about 10 minutes, Evangeline approached the group, along with Chachazero.

"Let me begin by asking the Doll a question : What is your name? Do you still have memories of your father?"

Safariko replied, "I am the Eighth Rozen Maiden, Safariko. Unfortunately, I don't have any memories of my Father."

Evangeline sighed. She gestured towards Chachazero. "I wasn't the one who made 'Zero. My elder brother was the one. He was exceptionally skilled in the making of dolls and puppets."

"Your brother, master?"

"Yes. I once thought that I had slaughtered every one of my family on the day I became a vampire. I was wrong. I met my brother again after a couple of years, in the springtime of the Victorian Age."

* * *

Review Pwease


	3. Chapter 2 Geliebt Freund

Chapter 02 - Geliebt Freund

Kashiwaba Tomoe walked towards her childhood friend's house with an anxious face. She didn't have the strength to tell Jun and the dolls, Hinaichigo especially, that her family was moving away. She had argued for a long time with her father, something she never did, that she had plenty of responsibilities as a Class Representative, and moving away would disappoint her teachers. Unfortunately, the argument went nowhere.

In reality, she didn't want to get separated from Hinaichigo. She was a valuable friend. But what really kept her awake there past nights was...

"Kashiwaba? Why didn't you tell me you were visiting? Come on in."

Him. Sakurada Jun. They had grown up together, and over time she developed feelings for him.

"I'm sorry for imposing myself." Tomoe replied, as she entered the Sakurada Household.

She hadn't even entered the living room, when a pink ribboned doll obscured her vision.

"TO-MO-EEE!!!"

"Hinaichigo! How've you been?"

"Hina's been having a lot of fun with Jun na no! Did you bring unyuu for Hina?"

"Ara, Tomoe-chan, Thank you for coming over to visit!" said Nori.

Tomoe sat down on the sofa while still holding Hinaichigo. Tomoe replied "It's not too much trouble really."

_______________

Tomoe spent the entire day at the Sakuradas. However, despite having fun, it was clear that she was in a melancholic mood.

Just when she was about to leave, Nori, being an elder sister who feigned stupidity, pulled her out to the backyard for a little talk.

"Something is bothering you Tomoe-chan. Tell me, did my brother did anything inappropriate?"

Tomoe blushed up a storm, and replied, with a slight stutter. "N-no! He-he's really modest around me."

"That's the problem isn't it? You want him to make the first move. My brother might act a little perverted at times, but he just doesn't know how to deal with girls."

"Um. Yes. But the-there's another problem. I, my family is moving away. Tomorrow."

Tomoe fidgeted with her thumbs.

Nori was in deep thought for about a minute, then came up with a solution. She simply said, "Then you should tell him how you feel."

"I'm trying. That's why I came by today. It's just..."

"You're afraid of rejection."

"Yes."

"I don't think anybody isn't afraid of rejection, but why don't you give it a try? Besides, you two've been friends for so long, I doubt he is going to let you down that easily."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he considers you his closest friend."

Tomoe blushed at this comment, but before she could react, Hinaichigo came bounding into the yard.

"Tomoe? You seem a little troubled na no~."

"I'm fine, Hinaichigo. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of Jun-kun?"

"Jun is very good to Hina na no~! He gives unyu every other day, and sweets every day! He even lets Hina play and draw!"

Tomoe chuckled, then asked curiously, "Does he ever talk about me?"

"About Tomoe? Uhum, sometimes."

"The chibi actually moaned your name last night, Tomoe-san."

Tomoe blushed. Suiseiseki had entered the backyard, and eavesdropped enough of the conversation.

"Suiseiseki?" said Hinaichigo, looking at her elder sister with an inquisitive look on her face.

Suiseiseki shrugged, then narrated, "I woke up in the middle of the night desu. I drank a glass of water, then as I was heading back to my box, I heard the chibi speak softly, 'Tomooee, not theere, it ti-tickles', then it seemed like he was having a lot of fun desu. He must've been having a very good dream desu. Probably an adventurous one from the sound of it desu."

Tomoe was ready to faint, while Nori was giggling uncontrollably.

Both dolls looked at Tomoe, then at Nori.

"Nori? Why are you laughing desu? Is something wrong desu?"

"It's nothing Sui-chan. Tomoe? I'll be glad to have you as my sister!" Nori snickered. The two girls went inside, leaving the two dolls.

"I wonder. Is someone getting married desu?"

"Married? Is that tasty na no~?"

"You really are stupid Chibi~ichigo. Married is when two people live together and have children desu."

"Oh."

Jun was in a predicament himself.

How was he supposed to tell Tomoe they were moving?

They've been friends for so long. She supported Jun's love for dolls. Though very embarrassing to admit, she protected him from bullies when they were young. Even when he was under the spell of depression, Tomoe visited regularly. Now that he was coming back to school, Tomoe helped him catch up.

His dreams these past few nights weren't helping. Tomoe was his first female friend, in fact his only one, so having dreams like that were the norm for kids his age.

He went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, where he met up with Tomoe.

"Jun-kun?"

_"Huh? She's never called me Jun-kun before."_

"Kashiwaba?"

"Um, I, uh."

Shinku calmly walked on the scene, smacking Jun with her pigtails.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Where is the tea I asked for, Jun? Honestly, what a useless servant you are."

"Why you!"

Tomoe chuckled at the sight of medium and doll.

Jun looked at his snickering childhood friend.

_Why doesn't she laugh more often? She looks cuter that way. Wait, what?_

"Stop ignoring me Jun! Why are you staring at Tomoe?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it you worthless retainer. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Fix my tea now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Say yes only once."

"Y - E - S. Sorry about that Tomoe-cha..."

Jun was shocked. The last time he referred to her using her first name was three years ago, when they graduated in elementary, let alone use such an honorific!

"I-it's okay. Can I talk to you later?"

"Su-Sure."

"Alone with you i-if at all possible."

"O-okay. Just let me finish Shinku's Tea."

* * *

About ten minutes later, after a light serving of tea and biscuits, Jun was wondering why Tomoe wanted to talk with him alone.

"Jun-kun, I ..."

"Tomoe, I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? Why are you sorry?" responded Tomoe. Internally though, she was a bit heartbroken. Perhaps he was sorry he couldn't return her feelings?

"I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. You're my best friend, I should have told you first."

"Told me what?" her heart skipped a beat when he said she was his best friend.

"I'm moving."

"Huh? Where?"

"To Kanto. A bit near Tokyo. My parents thought that with my return to school, I um, study at a better institution."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." replied Tomoe, but her thoughts were grinding to a halt. "Be sure to keep in contact though."

"Oh I sure will." responded Jun. "I'll Try to visit during winter break if I can."

"Thank You for telling me Jun-kun."

_________

"What is that idiot doing? Go ahead and kiss her! Tell her it'll be okay and you'll be back!"

"Nori? Why are you spying on Jun and Tomoe desu~?"

_____

After half an hour of discussing how Tomoe and Jun were going to keep contact, Tomoe got ready to leave.

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Oh-okay. Keep in touch. I... We'll miss you." replied Jun.

"See you soon, Tomoe-chan!" said Nori.

"Goodbye na no~!"

Tomoe turned to leave, hesitated, then kissed Jun on the lips. She took off on a run not soon after.

Nori was ecstatic. She very nearly squealed.

Hinaichigo, and Shinku exchanged wondering looks. Suiseiseki was silent for once.

Jun was stunned. His first kiss.

"Tomoe..."

____

"You're transferring to another hospital? Whatever for? You're already getting better."

"Suigintou... My family thinks that I'll get even better near them. My cousin Misa even said that I might even be okay by the end of the year."

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED!**

**I have a poll on my profile, please vote. Micchan will still appear regardless of the poll's results.**

**I have a strict NO YAOI stance on writing, so sorry for those of you expecting "man on man" action. xD  
**

**If you Like it, please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Familie Treffen Part I

Chapter 3 Familie Treffen Part I

~November 4, 1847~

A hooded girl crosses a street. She ducks into an alley, entering a room. She shuts the window blinds, pausing ever so slightly to look outside if anyone followed her. Once she made sure she wasn't, she removes her hood, revealing long blonde hair. She sighs.

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell has been called many names through the years, chief among them were High-Daylight Walker, Dark Evangel, Disciple of Catastrophic Noise, and, as a distinct number of people in the current era knew her as, The Blood Hunter. She was well known throughout the bounty-hunting world. It was even said her contract efficiency was nearly perf-…

"_Aren't you embellishing the story too much?"_ _asked Yue. "Shouldn't we get on with the story?"_

"_I'm getting there! For a librarian, you seriously don't have the patience for it…"_

* * *

"Another job well done I suppose."

The assassination went off without a hitch.

It was rather easy to lure the target to a secluded spot, and from there, Evangeline had finished him off, by using a localized and heavily modified Κοσμικη Καταστροφή, and shattered her target with a snap of a finger. No one would be the wiser, as all she left was a red carpet, albeit a very wet one.

She began to leave the place, when she heard a voice she had not heard in a very long time, calling her by a nickname nobody but her family should have known.

...

"Enca?"

...

She spun around, to meet eyes with a person so similar to herself.

"Big Brother?"

* * *

A blonde little girl runs around grass. She giggles; a happy smile on her face. Her birthday is coming.

"Mistress Eva!" She frowns, as someone shouts her name, her play time cut short. It had been such a long time since she was last allowed to go out. Ever since her mother's death a year ago, her father had been clingier, refusing to let her get out of the grounds, barely even allowing her out of the mansion. She had just looked so much like her late mother that her father felt her mother was still alive whenever he saw her.

Playing in her room wasn't so much fun though.

"Mistress! Your Brother calls for you."

"Oh Well." She whispers. She follows the maid home.

"Plenty of time to play around. There's still tomorrow until Father gets home. Wonder what he got for my birthday?"

They walk briefly along the beaten path. Feeling a bit anxious, the little girl strikes up a conversation with her maid. "What do you think my brother needs me for Lenna?" she asks the maid.

"Nothing too important I suppose. He's probably requiring you for a fitting. He's nearly done with your birthday dress after all, Mistress." Lenna replied.

Her elder brother had a knack for sewing the most incredible things, but he worked best on women's clothing. In fact, nearly all of the little girl's dresses were sewn by him, along with some of their late mother's best dress gowns. He even dabbled in doll-making, as Enca's favorite plaything was a doll she had named Zero.

They come up to the mansion entrance hall as the little girl pouts. "That's booo-ring."

"Boring or not," someone whispers in her ear, "We still have to do it, Enca."

"Big Brother!" She nearly jumps, a bit surprised. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't do it on purpose. Anyway…" he grins.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that look." Enca whispers, mostly to herself. She prepares to run.

"A certain someone seems to have forgotten her chores for today." He says in an authoritative voice. "Looks like I have to punish her with a little…"

Enca starts running, giggling all the while.

Eventually though, her brother catches up with her, saying "A little tickle torture!" then immediately proceeding to tickle her.

"Stop it! E He Hee! Please! Ah… Ha! Ha! Ha! I give up!" her brother stops.

"Seriously though, you should start taking your chores to heart." He said. "Ever since Mama died, Father has not been the same. We wouldn't want him angry at us for no reason, do we? "

The little girl frowns sadly. "Do you think he blames me? Do you think he…" she gulps. "Hates me?" she looks up to her brother as he looks down. She's a little teary.

He sighs. "He doesn't hate you."

He kneels down and hugs her. It wasn't your fault. Mother got sick. It was never your fault, and nobody blames you. So stop over-thinking things! Your tenth birthday is coming up! It's a cause for celebration!"

"What's so special about my tenth? Won't it be just like every other birthday I've had?" she asks skeptically.

"Technically you've lived ten years." he replied sarcastically. "And in our day and age, that's saying a lot."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay!" he exclaims, making Enca jump. "Let's get the fitting started so we can end it quickly. Besides, I have a little something I want to show you today."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Enca was outside her brother's workshop.

She hesitated, but just when she was about to knock, the door opened.

"Come in!" her brother cheerfully allowed her inside.

Different pieces of clothing were scattered along the floor, covering practically the entire area, along with a few buttons here and there. A bookshelf was converted to contain some doll parts, with an entire clear jar filled to the brim with crystal eyes in a corner of her brother's work desk.

"Wow…" said Enca. "It's just as messy as usual." she took a look around, her gaze stopping upon a nearly complete doll on her brother's work desk.

The doll, which had its eyes closed, had long white hair which was almost silver, with black wings on its back. Looking further to the left, Enca noticed that the doll's clothing was being sewn in a desk nearby.

"She's beautiful…" whispered Enca. Her brother sidled up beside her. "I know right?" her brother said. "She will be my greatest creation. An immortal tribute to the most important woman in my life."

She knew who he was talking about. Alice was her brother's childhood friend and fiancé. Everybody said that the two of them would have led a very happy and fruitful life together, but unfortunately she fell to the same disease which claimed their mother over a year ago.

They were supposed to be married when Enca turned thirteen.

"But…" her brother started. Enca turned to face him, a curious look on her face.

"There's something wrong." He frowns.

"What's wrong big brother? Doesn't she look good enough?" she asks.

Her brother shakes his head. "It's not that. It's just that, I might have made a mistake when I was making the parts." He gestures toward the doll. "She isn't supposed to have wings.*"

"Bu-but it makes her look cool! Surely that's got to count for something?"

He chuckles. "Of course that's what's it all about with you."

She pouts.

"No, it's something else. Even the slightest imperfection is unacceptable. "

"I'll never understand you, Big Brother."

He laughed. "You'll never do. You're too young I suppose."

She smiled.

* * *

_Back then, I truly believed that my life could not have been better. _

_I had a caring brother, and a father that, although distant, showed signs of caring._

_How was I so much naïve back then?_

_When my father came back, he bought along with him the seeds of his downfall, and the reason I became a vampire._

_My mother's death seemed to have had a very large impact on him. _

_He had become obsessive with immortality, and used me as a test subject._

_Ha._

_He never found out if he was ever successful._

_The process had the minor side effect of putting the subject through an unstoppable rage, which, coupled with the fact that my family always had enormous magic potential, made me kill everyone in the mansion. _

_Well, almost everyone, as my later meeting attested that my brother had somehow survived. _

_Anyhow, the meeting was an absolute surprise for the both of us. _

* * *

After Evangeline turned around to face him, she continued walking, trying to walk pass him, pretending that she didn't hear him, but he grasped her shoulder, and turned her around to face him.

"Enca!" he exclaimed, "It is you!"

"I do not know who this Enca Is." She replied coldly.

He frowned. "Is that any way to treat you elder brother after not meeting for years?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I believe you have mistaken me for someone else. My family died years ago. Now if you'll excuse me…" she shook her shoulder, attempting to be rid of the arm on it.

He stubbornly held on, "I know it is you." he said with conviction.

"The ritual might have somehow made you older, but you still have your old mannerisms…" he continued, but Evangeline interrupted him, grabbing him by his collar, dragging him to a corner. She pulled out a hairpin, which worked as a magical suppressor, and pointed it as his neck.

"Nobody knows about that Ritual. Speak before I gut you. Who are you?"

"Still awfully moody I see." he chuckled. "I am your brother."

"Rubbish." she replied through clenched teeth. "I killed everyone in the mansion. I saw his body!"

He smiled. "Whoever told you He didn't test the same ritual on me?"

"What?" she nearly dropped the pin in shock. "Bu-but the body had no pulse!"

"Come with me." He said. "I know of a private room where we can talk."

* * *

_Ok, time for a break._

"_What? Just when it gets exciting you stop and take a break? Are you sure you aren't making this up?"_

_Of course I wouldn't! Why Would I?_

"_I don't know, maybe to make the story a bit more interesting."_

_What? My life story is very interesting!_

"_I'm sure it is. "_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, never thought I'd get around to uploading this chapter, but here it is.**

**I'm sorry for not uploading it sooner, I didn't really like the first, second and numerous ways it turned out so I kept rewriting the entire chapter.**

**Anyway, please leave a review if possible, as reviews are my way of deciding if the story's good enough or not, and please vote on my profile for Kanaria's Medium.**

**Whoever wins will _probably_ determine how the story will turn out, and, as an advanced warning, Kanaria herself will be Extremely OOC.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 4 Familie Treffen Part II

**Chapter 4 Familie Treffen Part 2 _~Schwester~_  
**

* * *

He led Evangeline to a small room, near the city's central park.

"Tea?" her brother asks.

She shakes her head.

"You still don't believe I am your brother are you?"

"You might know things nobody else should know." she replied while frowning. "And yet, on the contrary, haven't shown any evidence that you are who you say you are."

He laughs a long hearty laugh.

"What" she says indignantly. "Is so funny?"

"What happened to the carefree little hardheaded girl whose greatest fear was her father discovering she had hidden a cat in her room?"

She huffed.

"Well it seems like time has not made you more humorous..."

"Can we get on with it? I have better things to do."

"As you wish."

* * *

_Things with Father were a little strained after Mother died, as you may recall, but it was a lot worse than you saw. _

_Father refused to even acknowledge her being gone. Even I could not even talk to him._

_About three months prior to your birthday, he made contact with a cult of magicians called Cosmo Entelecheia._

_These Mages believed that humanity had reached its maximum point on the evolutionary chain._

_At that point, Father had discovered the family's potential for Magic, especially yours._

_I, while still sharing the family potential, had a poorer proficiency for magic, and therefore immediately removed from the list of test subjects for, as they call it,_

_ Project αθάνατος.*  
_

* * *

"At this point in time, he began to divulge the secrets of that cul..." Evangeline suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Did anybody else hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what, master?" Negi replied, fully absorbed in the story. Besides, sounds from the outside world were very nearly amplified to a senseless buzzing noise inside the resort; a person saying 'Yes' might as well been drooling.

Almost immediately, Evangeline shot up from her chair, beckoning towards the others to follow her, and ran towards the entrance area of the resort.

"No time to talk!" Evangeline shouted out, as she forcefully teleported Negi, Yue, and Nodoka out.

"I'll keep the Resort from collapsing, you guys find out what's happening!" she called out.

* * *

**_"Hmm? Someone detected me? I guess I'd better give them a warm welcome! Isn't that right?"_**

The voice giggled.

* * *

"What is it, chibi human? Stop staring!" said Suiseiseki, a bit incensed.

They were in the back of a moving van, with Nori in front of the van with the driver. Nori was still asleep, apparently tired from a Farewell Party at her school last night.

Jun was a bit miffed he wasn't in front with Nori, even though they could _probably_ fit.

Initially, Suiseiseki traveled inside her case, but the excessive shaking got to her, and she got out.

"Well..." Jun began.

"Well What? Stop being so indecisive! This is why I don't like you!"

Jun sighed, and immediately asked her, "I've been meaning to ask Shinku, but seeing as you're the only one here... Ouch! Stop That!"

Suiseiseki had started kicking his shin. "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU STUPID, UNGRATEFUL CHIBI HUMAN!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Just Stop kicking my shin!"

Suiseiseki huffed.

"Such a violent doll..."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Well? What was your question? And no jumping around! Get straight to it!"

"I was just wondering, How many of you Maidens are out there? I mean, I've met Suigintou, you, Shinku, and Hinaichigo, and, from what I've heard, You've got a twin sister."

Suiseiseki tilted her head, and sighed.

Shrugging, she whispered, "I knew you'd get around to asking it eventually."

"What? Is it something so overly serious?"

"To be honest, I think it might be."

* * *

_Being the third Rozen Maiden, I had a greater grasp of father's presence than my younger sisters, especially that Chibi-Ichigo.  
_

_ I think I should start with the youngest, Rimerick. Rimerick was the Ninth Maiden, and the last to be made before father went to exile. She was like the second coming of Hinaichigo, but more childish, and prone to making stupid traps which NO ONE fell for. The Chibi-Ichigo and her were partners of a sort. I kind of feel bad for all the um, dare I say it?, some bad things I did to her. Especially after, uh, forget I said anything.  
_

_Second youngest was Safariko. Safariko was the Eighth Maiden, and was originally thought up to be the second maiden's partner. Her favorite things to do was to dance. Was she ever good at it? I don't really remember. She was okay in the personality department, if a bit stuffy, in all definitions of the word._

_The Seventh Maiden was Kirakishou. She's a bit creepy, and all too clingy, especially to Sugintou. She's not that bad, once you get to know her, but still creepy. One time, she showed me her room in the N-field, and Ugh, it was so creepy! It was in a theater, and the theater was in ruins, overwhelmed by rose vines, and there was this ..._

_Uh, Suiseiseki? You're ranting._

_I certainly am Not! Whatever._

_Since you've already met Chibi-Ichigo, Shinku, Souseiseki, and Suigintou I'd skip ahead to the second._

_Kanaria._

_What to say about her?_

_Well, if you have to give credit where credit is due, she never knows how to give up._

_Of the maidens, I'd believe that Kanaria had, like me, no inclination ever to meet up with father._

_Therein lies, in my opinion, why Kanaria is more dangeous than any other we have not met. Her motivation to be Alice is only because she's got nothing better to do, and not only does she have no respect for the other maidens, barring Suigintou, her determination and need to be better than anyone else means she will stop at nothing to be the only one left._

_Aren't you taking this way too seriously?_

_I'm not kidding! The last time Souseiseki and I met with her, she nearly beat the two of us together! and she did it without a medium apparently! You see, Suigintou and Kanaria were created without a need for a medium link, and could draw power from any human close enough. Father only created the link system with Mine and Souseiseki's creation, seeing a need for the two of us to be connected. He made the later maidens somewhat dependent on their medium for everything.  
_

_She'd insulted Suigintou once, and if I remember correctly, got off unscathed, something only Shinku could get away with! If we ever run into her, I'll pull everyone out of harm's way! That's right! Suiseiseki, the most elegant and graceful Rozen Maiden, shall save everyone!  
_

_Right. You're getting way ahead of yourself._

_You don't believe me don't you! You Chibi-chibi! Take this!  
_

_Ouch! STOP THAT! Sigh. Here we go again._

* * *

Negi, Nodoka, and Yue came out of the resort to the sounds of violins. And shaking.

Negi was a bit alarmed, her master's home was protected from outside _(read: mundane)_ eyes, and the only reason the others could enter when they pleased was because of their awareness of the existence of magic.

Nodoka spoke up, "What's happening?"

"Feels like an earthquake! But that's impossible! Mahora's far from a fault line!" Yue replied, "And What's with that music!"

"Vivaldi's Spring: First Movement. Allegro." spoke Safariko. She shivered a little, "She's here."

The group turned to the doll, who was in Yue's grasp.

"Please put me down." she requested. Yue obliged her request.

Negi asked her, "Who is here?"

Safariko shrunk back, almost certainly absolutely terrified if her actions indicated anything.

"Kanaria." She whispered.

Suddenly, a blast of air came from the staircase, which was deflected by Negi.

"Forced to depend upon a magus for a medium, huh?" spoke a voice from the staircase, revealing herself to the group. "You're still very much a weakling, I see."

The winged doll was a bit taller than Safariko, wearing a bright yellow, almost white dress, and was handling what sounded like a violin, but was large enough to be a viola. She had dark grey, with almost yellowish feathers sticking outward from the bottom of her wings. The doll had blackish eyes, whose shade was a bit greyish, and shoulder length hair that was a very dark blonde. Still playing her violin-la, she smiled at the group, then stopped, and vanished her violin-la.

"_Kanarienvogel._" said Safariko, with a tiny bit of fear in her voice.

"Hello, _Saphir Danzer_." replied Kanaria. "You're looking good today."

"What are you doing here?" Safariko asked. "Come to take my Rosa Mystica? Then you know you I'll never give up without a fight!"

Kanaria chuckled. "Relax, _Little Sister_." she said, with a tiny bit of scorn lacing her voice.

"I'm not here to take anything. Can't an elder sister greet her younger one a good morning?", raising her hands in an apologetic gesture.

"And to greet the one to wind you, but it seems like I am not welcome here." She added maliciously, looking at Negi.

"Go away." Safariko replied, in a whisper. Raising her head, she glared at Kanaria, "I am not as foolish as Rimerick to fall for such a trick."

"Oh?" spoke Kanaria feigning interest. "What about our youngest sister?"

"I felt it." Safariko replied angrily. "Everybody did. Every Sister is linked, no matter our preferences. I felt it when her Light dimmed and yours grew brighter."

"She was a fool!" Kanaria said happily, sneering. "To think she would dare to even try ensnaring me!"

"Rimerick was an innocent Rozen Maiden caught up in a stupid war!" said Safariko. "You should not have treated her that way! Even Suigintou treated her better."

Kanaria, for the most part, ignored her. She turned to Negi, and said,

"Magus like you are not welcome in the Alice Game. Father will not be pleased to find out that someone like you is Safariko's medium."

Kanaria turned her back to them, and flapping her wings, said "I will be watching you, Negi Springfield. Magus are not allowed to interfere in the Alice Game."

She rose up, and turning her back, said "Farewell for now." leaving the room.

Safariko slumped to a sitting position, and sighed.

"Wow, if all of you Rozen Maidens treat each other that way, you're all stuck-ups." said Yue.

The group started fixing the mess Kanaria had made.

"She seems like a nice enough Doll, though." said Negi, out of nowhere.

The group turned to him.

"What?"

"You are such an optimistic person, Negi-sensei." Nodoka replied, after a few quiet seconds.

* * *

The van stopped, waking Nori from her sleep.

She went to the back and opened the door.

Nori said loudly, "Wake up! We're here!"

Nobody replied, as Suiseiseki and Jun had fallen asleep.

Nori smiled, as for once the two were not tearing each other's heads off.

"I guess I'd let them sleep for a while." she said, and started directing the movers unloading their stuff.

She turned to the building where they were going to live from now on, and sighed.

"_Mahora Academy, Huh?_"

* * *

******_*αθάνατος_ is greek for Immortal, and, corrupted, is one of Evangeline's middle names as Athanasia.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This came out a lot faster than I expected it would.**

**Not that I mind though, Seeing as half of this chapter had already been written when the previous chapter was published.**

**And so Kanaria is introduced! For anyone who was wondering, I told everyone Kanaria would be OOC here the previous chapter, so sorry if you don't like the way she is here. For those who think she's a Suigintou (Circa Season 1) Clone, just wait and see. I based the way she looked on an Atlantic Canary. My cousin owns one.**

**Another point I would like clarified is that The Rozen Maiden side of things is based on the Manga , starting around volume 4, just around the time of Souseiseki's 'death' and so Barasuishou does not exist. Sorry for all the Bara fans , I like her as well, but she just doesn't fit.**

**Lastly, Rimerick is basically Canon!Kanaria, just without the musical influence.**

**Please Review! And vote on my poll! Poll will be open until around chapter ten, and will determine how the story goes.  
**


End file.
